tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Jasmine Alvarez
Jasmine Alvarez (born 1989) is a controlled character in Tales from the Tuckerverse. Jasmine is a dance student at Decker State College and a member of the Phi Sigma Delta sorority. Biography Jasmine was born in Los Angeles, California, her mother Meilin Alvarez a playwright and her father a film grip, her older sister Daphne Alvarez. While Meilin was half-European and half-Chinese her husband has half-Filipino and half-Chinese, thus the Alvarez surname. Growing up Jasmine and Daphne got along well, but as Daphne got popular as she got older Jasmine became a bit embarrassed to be seen with her. Despite the embarrassment the two continued to share some of the same interests, though while Daphne got into singing and dancing Jasmine focused more on the latter. In high school Jasmine was briefly a cheerleader, but when a girl the others called ugly tried out she ended up involved in a hazing ritual that left Jasmine disgusted, leaving her uneasy with joining elite girl clubs. Managing to enter Decker State College, Jasmine tried to keep her head down as by the time she made it into the school her sister had hit it big as Lindsay Yari. While for her first year Jasmine tried to keep to herself her mother Meilin pushed her to join Phi Sigma Delta, as she was a legacy. Realizing the sorority might be good for a fall-back plan if dancing didn't work out, Jasmine reluctantly pledged during her Sophomore year. As a result Jasmine was exposed to the Royal Momju Necklace through Susie Kim and now is unknowingly controlled by her fellow sorority sister. As the school year went on Jasmine let it slip that Lindsay Yari was her sister. While Susie Kim considered trying to lure her to the Phi Sigma Delta Sorority House she ultimately let Jasmine leave her sister alone. Hyo-Sook Kim thought it would be a good idea to actually try and pull in Lindsay, but once again Susie shot it down, overriding her mother's control. Personal Information * Current Age: 20 * Height: 5'1" * Weight: 104 lbs * Hair Color: Dark Brunette * Eye Color: Brown * Bra Size: 32B * Hypnosis Rating: Varies * Current Place of Residence: Malibu, US * Sexual Preference: Men Residence See: Phi Sigma Delta Sorority House Relationships Family * Meilin Alvarez, Mother * Lindsay Yari, Sister Sorority * Amber Prescott * Phoebe Monroe * Susie Kim * Kelsey Wick * Hannah Kai * Roxana Ruiz * Vanessa Marx * Angel Mathews * Nina Nichols * Kalania Scholvo * Rose Mazza * Elise Alexander * Brandy Graves * Mercela Brennan * Umiko Pine * Lola Guzman * Chata De La Toro * Nance Peddleburg Friends * Jaki Newborn * Leslie Chun * Tami Tyler * Beatrice Weiner Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Just Another Day * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Freezing Up the House * Clockwork Crisis Part 3 * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Mother's Day Trivia * Jasmine is based on actress Eileen Boylan. Category:Characters Category:Controlled Characters Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Decker State College Category:Phi Sigma Delta